jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kun Skywalker
22px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88|Kun bei Star Wars Identities 25px|link=http://jedipedia.wikia.com/d/u/25207097|Kun Skywalker in den Discussions 22px|link=http://kik.me/Kun_Skywalker|KunSkywalker bei kik 22px|link=https://twitter.com/KunSkywalker|KunSkywalker auf Twitter |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Goomi Hi Kun Skywalker, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Goomi. Mir sind dabei noch ein paar Dinge aufgefallen, die du das nächste Mal verbessern könntest. Dazu zählt z.B. überschriften entsprechend zu kennzeichnen und die neu erstellte Seite den richtigen Kategorien zuzuordnen. Um dich in das richtige Erstellen von Artikeln einzuarbeiten lies doch mal die Ersten Schritte. Wenn du Fragen hast scheue dich nicht erfahrene Benutzer anzusprechen oder um Hilfe zu bitten. Weiterhin viel Spaß auf der Jedipedia wünscht dir Kunti77 (Diskussion) 11:09, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo Kun Skywalker, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Advieser (Diskussion) 11:59, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Quellen Lieber Kun Skywalker, wenn du etwas ergänzt, dann bitte mit Quellen. Das ist mir bei Armee vor allem, aber bei anderen Seiten schon aufgefallen. Und Sektor-Armee und System-Armee zählen meiner Meinung nach nicht als Armee, da es nur Untereinheiten einer vollen Armee sind. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 11:47, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hinweise Guten Tag Kun Skywalker, ich habe deine Arbeit bisher mit relativ erfreutem Interesse verfolgt, bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten, die ich hier einmal aufzählen werden: # Wenn du Quellen angibst, dann bitte in kursiver Schrift, was du in der Toolbar oben im Bearbeitungskasten auswählen kannst. # Zudem habe ich ein paar mal gesehen, dass du Vorlagen wieder zu der ausgeschriebenen Version geändert hast, so z.B. zu . Ich würde dich bitten, dies zu unterlassen, da Vorlagen eigentlich dafür da sind, um Autoren solch ewig lange Schreiberei zu vereinfachen, zudem sieht es in der Codeansicht auch etwas aufgeräumter aus. # Ein paar Male hast du nun schon Links verändert. So hast du aus dem Link gemacht. Das ist aber ziemlich sinnlos, da das Ergebnis das selbe ist, nur die Codeansicht unschön mit Zusatzlinks zukleistert. Bei Links, die wie im Beispiel gesteigert werden, empfielt sich die andere Schreibweise, da die nachfolgenden Buchstaben ebenfalls in den Link mit eingegliedert werden. Bei komplett neuer Schreibweise, die nicht auf den tatsächlichen Artikel verweist, wie etwa , so ist die von dir verwendete Methode besser, um eine Weiterleitung zu vermeiden, also . # Bei dem Hinzufügen von Kategorien benutzt du derzeit, wie ich vermute, die Möglichkeit "Kategorien hinzufügen" direkt bei dem Artikel. Das ist zwar in Ordnung, aber seit der Einführung der neuen Kategorie "Legends" sollte diese immer am Ende stehen. Zudem haben erfahrenere Autoren sich eine etwaige Reihenfolge überlegt, wie Kategorien angeordnet sein sollten. Dieser Hinweis ist zwar noch nicht ganz so wichtig, da du noch relativ neu bist, aber du kannst ihn dir schon mal für die Zukunft vormerken. Ansonsten muss ich sagen, dass du recht solide Arbeit hier leistest und würde mich freuen, das auch weiterhin zu sehen. Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder der von anderen Benutzern anschreiben und wir versuchen, dir zu helfen. Ich wünsche dir hier viel Spaß! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:03, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Deine Artikel Also erstmal, ein kleines Lob von mir. Deine Artikel gefallen mir sehr gut. Allerdings fehlt bei ihnen meistens noch die Ära:http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Vorlage:Ära, die Infobox:http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen und die Kategorien:http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Jedipedia:Erste_Schritte/Kategorien. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 11:48, 20. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Darf ich in diesem Fall die Links ausbessern? Theron (Diskussion) 11:56, 20. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :PS: , und Theron (Diskussion) 11:56, 20. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::Wieso sollte das nötig sein? Die Links von mir funktionieren ja auch und führen zu der richtigen Seite. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:02, 20. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Buch der Kopfgeldjäger Hallo Kun Skywalker, ich habe gesehen, dass du einige Artikel zu erstellt hast. Dieses besitze ich auch und hab gerade versucht, deine Artikel zu finden. Kannst du vielleicht die Seitenzahl noch bei den Quellen hinzufügen, damit man es leichter im Buch finden kann? Dankeschön. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:14, 26. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Keks Danke für deine sinnvollen Edits! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:08, 11. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Bild Schönen Abend, da das Bild Kun.png so wie es aussieht Fan-Art ist, musst du das Bild auf deiner Benutzerseite verwenden, ansonsten muss ich es löschen. Es wäre außerdem wichtig, dass du noch die Lizenz, die Kategorien und die korrekte Quelle nachträgst. Vielen Dank schon mal im voraus. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 18:13, 16. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Nochmal Bild Moin! Bei dem Bild:Jho.png sind noch ein paar Nacharbeiten zu erledigen. Erstmal fehlen mir Verlinkungen in der Beschreibung und zweitens sind keine Kategorien eingetragen. Bitte korrigiere dies. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:39, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Moin, würdest du dich bitte nochmal um oben genanntes Bild kümmern? Ich kann mit Rebels Recon Missions nichts anfangen, du musst den Kram verlinken, damit man weiß, um was es sich handelt. Bitte trage auch Kategorien ein. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:20, 29. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Frage Hallo Kun Skywalker, ich habe gerade deine neuen Artikel durchgesehen, aber bin etwas skeptisch, was deine TCW-Quellen angeht. Kannst du mir bitte irgendwie beweisen, dass deine Artikel auf offiziellen Quellen beruhen und nicht nur FanFiction sind? Danke und Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:34, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hinweis Hi Kun, bitte denk daran, neue Abschnitte auf Diskussionsseiten mit einer Überschrift zu versehen. Danke & VG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 09:22, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Keks :Danke für den Keks. XD Ich gebe mein bestes! Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 15:07, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Frage Hallo... ich bin neu hier und würde fragen ob ich was hier machen könnte ich habe viele bücher von star wars serien clone wars;rebels und alles andere würde mich freuen wenn du dich melden würdest. Darth Krell :Hi, Darth Krell, :natürlich kannst du hier mitarbeiten. Wenn dir irgendwo ein Fehler auffällt oder du etwas ergänzen möchtest, dann klicke einfach den Bearbeiten-Button. Wenn du viele Quellen zur Verfügung hast, kannst du auch Artikel erstellen, allerdings würde ich damit warten, bis du ein paar Erfahrungen gesammelt hast. :Wenn du Diskussionsseiten bearbeitest, dann mach bitte, wenn du ein neues Thema beginnst auch eine neue Überschrift. Außerdem solltest du am Ende mit vier Tilden (~)(Alt Gr und +) unterzeichnen. :Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 13:35, 13. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Bearbeitung Hallo Kun, ich möchte erst mal dein Engagement beim Erstellen von Artikeln aus Vor dem Erwachen loben. Doch ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass durch dein Arbeit im Visual Editor viele Fehrler entstehen, weshalb ich dich bitte, im Quelltext zu arbeiten. Auch Vorlagen sollte vollständig aus der entsprechenden Seite kopiert werden. Am Anfang jedes Artikels sollte die Vorlage:Ära vorhanden sein, und vor den Kategorien die Interwikis (Links zu anderen Sprachen). Bei den Kategorien von Raumschiffen möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass die Kategorie Raumschiffe für konkrete Einzelschiffe wie den Falken gedacht ist und die Kategorie Raumschiffstypen für Typen wie Kreuer, Jäger, Sternzerstörer etc.. Bei Modellartikeln wir die Kategorie Raumschiffsklassen verwendet. Auch werden Artikel in der Vergangenheit geschrieben. Und bei vielen Stellen wie Tonne kann noch ein Link gesetzt werden. Dass ich deinen 720-Artikel gelöscht habe, beruht darauf, dass er nur der Kanon des 720-Frachters ist. Nebenbei fände ich es sehr toll, wenn du den Artikel zum T-85-X-Flügel-Sternjäger erstellen würdest, nur so als Anregung. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:53, 21. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Hi Onicle, :danke für deine Tipps und Anregungen. Das mit dem 720-Frachter wusste ich noch nicht, aber wäre es nicht besser, den Artikel nach Ghtroc Industries 720 zu verschieben? Immerhin ist dieser Name Kanon. Den T-85 nehme ich mir jetzt dann vor. Das mit der Ära ist ärgerlich, ab sofort werde ich natürlich daran denken. :Gruß, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 13:41, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo Kun, ::vielen Dank für dein Verständnis und deine Motivation. Nun, der Name Ghtroc Industries 720 mag Kanon sein, doch er beeinhaltet den Namen des Herstellers Ghtroc Industries, was eher vermieden werden sollte. Der X-Flügel-Sternjäger hat ja auch kein Incom im Namen. Dafür sollten eher das Modell (X-Flügler, 720, Venator-Klasse etc.) und der Typ (Frachter, Sternjäger etc.) im Titel enthalten sein. Wenn der Typ des Ghtroc Industries 690 bekannt seinen sollte, würde ich auch empfehlen, ihn nach 690 Leichter Frachter oder Derartiges verschieben lassen. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 15:21, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :::Nebenbei, ist es sicher, dass der T-85 von der Incom-Gesellschaft und nicht vom kanonisch neueren Incom-FreiTek hergestellt wurde? Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 15:32, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Verdammt, du hast recht :-) Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 17:50, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo Kun Skywalker, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:18, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Keks Toll, dass du hilfst, die Artikel um Rebels zu erweitern/erstellen :)--LordMaxximus (Diskussion) 09:35, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Keks, ich tu, was ich kann. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kun Skywalker (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:54, 1. Aug. 2016) ::Auch von mir ein großes Lob! Eine Bitte hätte ich aber noch: wenn du Infoboxen benutzt, kopier den Quelltext bitte von den Vorlagen-Seiten, damit er schön geordnet und untereinander aufgelistet ist. Das erleichtert späteren Autoren Informationen nachzutragen. Ansonsten: weiter so! Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:06, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::: Danke, nach meiner langen Inaktivität habe ich Nachholbedarf^^ ::: Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 06:54, 2. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Lob Wir könnten wirklich mehr Leute wie dich gebrauchen, mach weiter so! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:22, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Danke, aus dem Artikel ließ sich ja auch wirklich noch mehr 'rausholen. Aber Helm tu ich mir jetzt nicht mehr an, schon Maske war schlimm genug. LG, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 16:41, 12. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich revidiere meine Aussage, inzwischen ist Helm auf einem Stand, mit dem ich bereit bin weiterzumachen^^Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 17:06, 12. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Kekse Du hast es dir verdient! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 22:12, 10. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für die Kekse und das Vertrauen, das ihr in mich setzt. LG, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 08:43, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) ::Danke, Ayala, aber noch bin ich erst Padawan.^^ Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 18:15, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :::Damit will ich dich doch motivieren ;D Ayala-Allana (Diskussion) 18:18, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) ::::Das bin ich schon, keine Sorge. :-) Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 18:22, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) ARC Captain Fordo Hallo Kun Skywalker, Ich bin mit dem Editieren noch nicht wirklich erfahren also danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe jetzt die Quelle hinzugefügt. Ist das so richtig oder muss noch was geändert werden? Advanced Recon Commando Captain Fordo (Diskussion) 20:09, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :Hey Fordo, :ja, jetzt passt alles. Die Seite sieht sogar ziemlich gut aus. Woher stammt der Name der Wespe? Ist der offiziell belegt? Noch zwei Hinweise: Diskussionen werden immer da weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen haben. Das ist aber jetzt nicht wirklich schlimm, ich glaube, das hat jeder Nutzer am Anfang falsch gemacht. Und die erste Erwähnung des Seitennamens (Lemma) im Artikel wird immer fett markiert. Ansonsten sehr gute Arbeit, weiter so! :Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 13:54, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Rebels-Projekt Hey, du hast ja extra um Kritik zu deiner Haupcharakter-Tabelle gebeten, dann mach ich das jetzt mal: Also erstmal siehts echt schon gut aus Datei:Good work.gif Jetzt zu meiner Kritik: Es wäre noch schöner, wenn die Bilder alle die selbe Größe hätten... So wie es jetzt schon bei Hera, Sabine, Zeb und Chopper ist, aber das ist vermutlich ziemlich viel Arbeit. Über die Farbe lässt sich auch noch streiten, mir persönlich wäre es etwas zu knallig, aber das ist Geschmackssache. So, ich hoffe, ich hab dich jetzt nicht komplett demotiviert :D LG Ayala-Allana (Diskussion) 11:17, 17. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :Ich stürze mich jetzt erst mal vom nächsten Hochhaus :D Danke für dein Feedback, das mit den Bildern ist tatsächlich sehr umständlich, ich habe aber ohnehin vor, die Bilder von Rex und dem Fünften Bruder noch anzupassen, die sind sehr verschieden. Die Farbe hab ich aus der Infobox-Farbe "Rebell", die fand ich passend. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 11:23, 17. Okt. 2016 (UTC) TOP TEN Hallo Kun, ich hätte mal eine Frage zu den Top Tens: Wenn ich schon ein Thema für meine Top Ten habe, kann ich dann einfach die Liste auf der Seite TOP TEN bearbeiten und mich eintragen? LG, Toli Takitoli, Ritter der Republik (Diskussion) 03:10, 23. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :Hey Toli, :Klar kannst du dich schon eintragen, dazu bräuchtest du noch nicht einmal ein Thema. Schön, dass du auch einen schreiben willst :D :Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 09:48, 23. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Kategorie:Bilder aus Rebels Moin Kun! Bitte füge bei KEINEM Bild die Kategorie:Bilder aus Rebels (oder vergleichbar) hinzu. Die Kategorien sind verschachtelt, so dass man beim Bild immer nur die Episoden-Kategorie nimmt, also z.B. Kategorie:Bilder aus Eine Prinzessin auf Lothal. Diese ist eine Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Bilder aus Rebels, Staffel 2, welche wiederrum eine Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Bilder aus Rebels ist. Somit haben wir hier einen schönen sauberen Kategoriebaum. Bei den Artikeln zu den Episoden machen wir das ein wenig anders. Da tragen wir beide Kategorien ein. Dafür gab es auch irgendwelche (tatsächlich) logische Gründe, die mir aber aktuell nicht einfallen wollen. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:39, 31. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :Ups, tschuldige, mache mich sofort an die Korrektur. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 10:42, 31. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ::Kein Problem Bild:;-).gif. Das gilt übrigens quasi für alle Quellenkategorien bei Bildern - bei Fernsehserien, oder Comics aus einer Reihe, sofern zuzuordnen, oder so... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:00, 31. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Evocii Hi Kun Skywalker, warum hast du denn alles, was ich für den Artikel Evocii geschrieben habe, rückgängig gemacht? Das sind alles Informationen aus dem SWTOR-Kodex, die Quellen habe ich ja auch angegeben. Gruß Malte Martin (Diskussion) 08:53, 13. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Hey Malte, :Dabei handelte es sich um ein Versehen, das mir ziemlich leid tut. Ich habe deine Änderungen deshalb danach direkt wiederhergestellt. Entschuldigung nochmal, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 09:06, 13. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :::Ok, dann ist ja alles gut. Danke für das Wiederherstellen. Gruß Malte Martin (Diskussion) 10:49, 13. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Frage gibt es hier auch so eine art von herausforderungen? :Hey, was meinst du mit Herausforderungen? Meinst du diese Abzeichen, die man in einigen anderen Wikis erlangen kann? Nein, die haben wir nicht. Bitte denk in Zukunft daran, deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~) (Alt Gr und +) zu signieren. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 17:16, 19. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Zum Widerstand Guten Abend Kun, ich hab mich nun hinter den Widerstand gesetzt und die letzten Bilder, Zitate und den letzten Abschnitt ergänzt. Außerdem hab ich mich noch hinter ein paar kleine Anpassungen geklemmt, bei welchen mir soweit nichts "schlimmeres" mehr aufgefallen ist. Das UC habe ich trotzdem noch drinne gelassen für den Fall, dass du noch was ändern bzw. verbessern möchtest. Aus diesem Grund würde ich es nun dir vorbehalten, das UC zu entfernen und den Artikel zum Prädikat LSW (fürs Erste) aufzustellen. Des Weiteren danke ich dir schon mal für die bisherige Zusammenarbeit bei diesem Artikel und hoffe, das er mindestens das Prädikat LSW erhält (und vielleicht später sogar zum EXZ wird). SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:10, 20. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Keks :Danke, da spielt man doch gerne Versuchskaninchen.^^ Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 17:48, 23. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Rex Da du meinen korrektur rückgängig gemacht. Du willst eine quelle aber die folge bereits alles quele angegeben worden ist. .desweiter wollte ich den artikel zu commander doom verlinken aber ich weiß nicht wie das geht deshalb hatte ich gehoff das wenn jemand mein änderung sieht dazu verlinkt. Rockie121 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Rockie121 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:29, 4. Jan. 2017‎) :Hey Rockie, :ich würde dich bitten, Antworten auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~)(Alt Gr und +) zu signieren. Zu deiner Frage: Verlinkungen lassen sich im Visual Editor (den du benutzt) oben links bei dem kleinen Linksymbol machen. Bist du dir sicher, dass es Doom war und nicht der Klon, der da vorher stand? Normalerweise wäre das natürlich kein grund, das rückgängig zu machen, hier war es halt ziemlich komisch, dass da vorher schon ein Klon stand, den du jetzt ersetzt hast. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 18:46, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) CC-1010 Fox Guten Tag Kun, ich würde dich um Erlaubnis bitten den Dienstgrad bei der Seite von Commander Fox noch einmal ändern zu dürfen. Du hast mein Beitrag ja geändert weil ich die Links nicht nach Vorgabe eingesetzt habe deswegen frage ich jetzt: Darf ich es nochmal machen nur mit der korrekten Link Nutzung ? Parven02 (Diskussion) 16:51, 10. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Natürlich, bei korrekter Link-Nutzung darfst du natürlich auch ohne meine Erlaubnis oder dergleichen eine Änderung vornehmen.^^ :Gruß, Kun 2000 :Schankedön.^^ Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 14:49, 16. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hochachtung Auf jeden Fall verdient! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:17, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Danke^^ Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 16:25, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch!!! TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 16:40, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Jedi-Akademie Hey Skywalker, Anscheinend kennst du den Vornamen von Mr Garfield auch nicht (Du bist auf meine Frage in der Diskussion:HaarigerChewie nicht mehr eingegangen) Wie soll ich den Artikel dann also nennen? Und was gilt für Leute wie Gaiana, von denen zwar der Vorname, aber nicht der Nachname bekannt ist??? Und dann noch eine Frage: An wen muss ich mich bei Fragen zu Bildern wenden? Gruß,HaarigerChewie (Diskussion) 18:34, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Hey Chewie, :tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr geantwortet habe, ich hatte das komplett aus den AUgen verloren. :( Im Artikelnamen darf ein "Mr.", ein "Captain" oder ein "Meister" nicht vorkommen. Wenn nur ein Namensteil bekannt ist, dann erstelle die Seite unter dem bekannten Part. Was genau willst du zu Bildern wissen? Im Notafll kannst du immer in den Chat kommen, dort hilft man dir immer.^^ :Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 18:41, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Kun, ::Danke, dann nenne ich die Seiten einfach "Gaiana" oder "Pasha", also nur die Vornamen. Den Artikel über Mr.Garfield "Garfield" zu nennen wäre ein bisschen strange, geht aber wohl nicht anders. ::Zu den Bildern: Inwiefern darf ich die Zeichnungen von Jeffrey Brown verwenden? Gibt's da Probleme wegen den Urheberrechten? ::Gruß,HaarigerChewie (Diskussion) 19:00, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :::Hey Chewie, :::ja, das wären die korrekten Namen. Zeichnungen von Jeffrey Brown dürfen verwendet werden, lies dir dazu diese Seite einmal durch.^^ Solange du die richtige Lizenz angibst und das Buch, aus dem sie stammen, als Quelle angibst, sollte das kein problem sein. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 19:03, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::::Allerherzlichst, HaarigerChewie (Diskussion) 19:13, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Rotpilzwein sorry wegen der Quelle, aber ich konnte die Quellenangabe zu Jedi Outcast nicht finden. Wär toll, wenn du mir sie senden könntest. Danke! Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 22:09, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Das mit der Quelle passt ja jetzt. Ich würde dich aber bitten, Diskussionen immer dort fortzusetzen, wo sie begonnen wurden. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 15:35, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Top-10 Blogs Hi Kun, ich wollt nur mal Nachfragen wie man solche blogs speziell diesen Top blogs zuordnet. Vielen Dank und servus ! Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 19:30, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Indem man das vorher mit mir abspricht oder sich in der Terminliste einträgt. Mehr Infos dazu findest du auf der TOP TEN-Seite. Es wäre gut gewesen, wenn du dich vorher informiert hättest. Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 19:50, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::Lieber Kun, ::da es für mich so klang als wäre es verboten Top-10 blogs ohne dein Wissen und deine Erlaubniss zu machen habe ich den ganzen Beitrag glöscht. Ich bitte jetzt um einen Termin um diesen dann wieder einzufügen. Thanks Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 14:38, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :::Hey Tobi, :::in die Terminliste kannst du dich selbst eintragen, in der Tabelle kannst du ganz einfach eine neue Zeile ergänzen, achte nur darauf, dass dein Termin zwei Wochen nach dem letzten an einem Montag liegt. Soll ich den Blog-Beitrag bis dahin komplett löschen? Dann würde das angezeigte Datum beim nächsten mal wieder stimmen. Achte auf jeden Fall darauf, den Blog eine Woche vor deinem Termin im Testwiki hochzuladen, dann kann ich nochmal drüber sehen und die Sachtexte in den Boxen ergänzen. Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 17:40, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::::Danke für die wichtige Info, sonst hätt ich wieder was falsch gemacht ;D. Ich werde mich sofort eintragen! Danke Gruß Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 18:29, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :::::Keine Ursache. Soll ich deinen Blog löschen? Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 18:30, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Ja wenn du willst Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 18:33, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Leistung in den Diskussionen :Danke! Aber dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass das nichts an etwaigen Entscheidungen ändert.^^ Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 19:14, 21. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Top Ten Listen Lieber Kun Skywalker, Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich einfach nur so einen Top Ten Blog machen kann, oder muss ich um Erlaubnis bitten? Danke Vielmals--Garfzilla (Diskussion) 16:39, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC)Garfzilla :Hey Garfzilla, :du kannst dich gerne in der Terminliste eintragen. Mehr Infos dazu findest du auf der TOP TEN-Seite. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 15:21, 4. Mär. 2017 (UTC) ::Dankesehr, Kun! Das werde ich tun!--Garfzilla (Diskussion) 10:46, 26. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Garfzilla Verwarnungen Die Verwarnugnen habe ich erst nicht gesehen, denn ich wurde gar nicht benachrichtigt. Tut mir Leid, kommt nicht wieder vor (versuche mich zu bessern :D). Gruß, Hannes (Hannes Skywalker (Diskussion) 13:24, 30. Mär. 2017 (UTC)) :Eigentlich werden Diskussionen immer dort fortgesetzt, wo sie begonnen wurden, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Freut mich, dass du deine Fehler eingesehen hast und dich nun "richtig" beteiligst. Eine kleine Bitte hätte ich noch: Es wird sehr ungern gesehen, wenn du viele Bearbeitungen am gleichen Artikel in sehr kurzer Zeit hintereinander machst. Ansonsten weiter so! Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 13:35, 30. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Widerstand Hallo Kun Skywalker, Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, warum du meine Bearbeitungen am Artikel Widerstand Rückgängig gemacht hast. Grüße, BoogieWookiee (Diskussion) 13:50, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Hey BoogieWookie, :bei deiner Änderung hast du den Unterpunkt zu einem HdK-Abschnitt zu einem eigenständigen Abschnitt gemacht. Davon abgesehen, dass ich die Relevanz dieser Änderung nicht ganz verstehe, hatte das so durchaus seinen Sinn. Der Unterpunkt ist nicht relevant genug für einen eigenen Abschnitt und thematisch dem anderen Abschnitt zuzuordnen. Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 14:12, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) :PS: Was auch immer du auf meiner Disku vorher angestellt hast, bitte lasse so etwas, das hat die Signatur oben zerfleddert. ::Hey Kun Skywalker, ::soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hatte ich im Artikel etwas mehr bearbet als nur den HdK-Abschnitt. Hast du das alles rückgängig gemacht? Wenn ja, warum??? ::PS: Sorry, mir war da irgendein Mist passiert, das wollte ich verbessern. Ich wollte deiner Signatur nichts zuleide tun! BoogieWookiee (Diskussion) 14:51, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::Wir reden doch von dieser Änderung, oder? Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 15:20, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::::Ja, tatsache, da hast du wirklich nur das gelöscht. Alles ok, entschuldige, dass ich dich genervt habe. BoogieWookiee (Diskussion) 15:34, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem^^ Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 15:54, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) Gesendete E-Mail Hey Kun Skywalker, ich hatte dir vor einiger Zeit eine E-Mail geschickt und wollte fragen, ob du diese erhalten hast. Würde mich freuen, wenn du dich bis Freitag diesbezüglich bei mir melden könntest. Danke und viele Grüße! Springteufel (Diskussion) 13:11, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Hey Springteufel, :nein, bei mir ist nichts angekommen. Ich hab gerade auch noch einmal meinen Spam-Ordner gecheckt, aber nichts gefunden. Hast du sie an kunskywalker@yahoo.com oder die Adresse, die ich bei Fandom angegeben habe, geschickt? (Macht eigentlich keinen Unterschied, müsste ich beides erhalten haben). Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 13:16, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Kun, kurios, ich habe dir die Email noch einmal an die von dir genannte Adresse geschickt (nachdem ich sie erst an die bei fandom hinterlegte Adresse gesendet habe). Ich bin kommende Woche nicht erreichbar, fände es aber super, wenn wir das Problemchen noch gelöst bekommen. Bitte melde dich dazu doch bei Kollegin Mira Laime, sie ist im Bilde! Viele Grüße, Springteufel (Diskussion) 12:44, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::Jetzt habe ich die Mail erhalten, habe auch schon geantwortet. :) Das kuriose daran ist, dass ich die Mail für eigentlich alles nutze, auch für alle anderen Mails von Fandom, ohne dass je ein Problem aufgetreten ist. Nunja, ich melde mich dann Mal bei Mira. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 17:14, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) Diskussion:Teedo Hey Kun, ich wollte etwas in die Diskussion:Teedo schreiben und habe dabei versehentlich Mist verzapft. Sieh es dir am besten selber an. Hilf mir bitte. Vielen Dank,BoogieWookiee (Diskussion) 19:37, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Hey, :So etwas kannst du auch selber rückgängig machen, dazu musst du nur die Version des nichts aufrufen (neben dem Bearbeiten Button). Mein Rollback-Recht ermöglicht mir das nur schneller und unkomplizierter. Ich weiß gerade leider nicht, was du genau meinst, also solltest du das selbst machen oder mir genauer erläutern.^^ LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 19:46, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Hey, ::Danke! Habe das jetzt gemacht, nur zur Info: ich wollte da in meinen vorherigen Nachrichten noch etwas richtigstellen, bezüglich meiner Namensänderung. Dann stand da aber das völlig falsche Datum, aber jetzt ist allesok! BoogieWookiee (Diskussion) 17:49, 14. Mai 2017 (UTC) Ryloth-Widerstand Laut der Datenbank ist deine "Freiheit für Ryloth" immer noch das gleiche wie die Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfer der Klonkriege. Braucht es dann einen eigenen Artikel, für den ich kein wörtliches englisches Namens-Pendant finden kann? Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) :Diese Frage habe ich mir auch gestellt. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, den Geschichtsabschnitt von Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfer zu ergänzen. Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 20:46, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Das hatte ich ursprünglich auch vor, allerdings sagt die Datenbank "The Twi’lek freedom fighter Cham Syndulla founded this underground resistance group on his homeworld of Ryloth to disrupt Imperial operations through carefully planned raids." Das stimmt mit einer Erwähnung in Catalyst und der Wook überein, weshalb ich die Artikel getrennt geschrieben habe. Das englische Namens-Pendant ist Free Ryloth Movement (siehe auch der Datenbank-Eintrag), Freiheit für Ryloth ist eine ungenaue Übersetzung und stammt aus Die Sith-Lords. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 05:41, 16. Jun. 2017 (UTC) 21. Nova-Korps Wieso löscht du den 21st Nova Korps Beitrag? Dir ist klar das die aus den Special Ops und Galactic Marines bestand. Die Galaktic Marines werden bloß häufiger als 21st bezeichnet. Ich habe sehr viel Arbeit reingesteckt!(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Athan1956 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:20, 19. Juni 2017) :Hallo, :#Ich habe den Artikel (der unter falschem Namen und mit grauenhafter Grammatik, Rechtschreibung u.ä. veröffentlicht wurde) nicht gelöscht. Ich kenne mich damit nicht wirklich aus, aber es scheint sich dabei um den alten Namen der Galactic Marines zu handeln. :#Bitte erstelle bei neuen Abschnitten auf Diskussionsseiten eine neue Überschrift. (Habe ich jetzt übernommen.) :#Bitte signiere deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~) (Alt Gr und +). :Deine Mühe weiß ich durchaus zu schätzen, allerdings scheint es sich hier um einen inhaltlichen Fehler zu handeln. Bitte besprich das mit Benutzer:Onicle. Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 12:28, 20. Jun. 2017 (UTC) UC-Erinnerung Moin Kun! Ich habe mich gerade mal durch die Kategorie:UNDER CONSTRUCTION gewühlt und dabei festgestellt, dass folgende Artikel noch bei dir unter UC stehen und möchte dich darum bitten das UC abzuarbeiten oder, wenn du es nicht schaffst, kannst oder willst, notfalls zu entfernen: *Rae Sloane Vielen Dank! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:28, 11. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Moin Hunter, entschuldige die späte Antwort, ich war verreist. Danke für die Erinnerung, das ist bei mir ein wenig untergegangen. Ich habe die Arbeit an dem Artikel wieder aufgenommen. LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 07:00, 11. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Snoke Sith Ach ja und Kylo Ren, die Inquisitoren und Barriss Offee usw. sind Sith. Ich war der Auffassung, dass Snoke nach dem Trailer als dunkler Jedi eingestuft wird (ist er auch) und die werden in der Jedipedia bekanntlich auch mit der Farbe "Sith" versehen. Kein Grund mich so anzugifteln! Falls das deine Probleme löst: Jedipedia:Vorschläge#Farbgebung "Dunkel" --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 17:52, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Hallo Saruman, :dass Snoke ein dunkler Jedi ist, steht so nicht fest, dass er der FO angehört schon. So "gegiftet" habe ich, weil ich diese Änderung bereits schon einmal rückgängig gemacht hatte und dich schon damals darauf hingewiesen hatte, dich das aber wenig interessiert hat. Die Farbgebung Sith für jeden dunklen Machtnutzer zu verwenden ist inkorrekt, Snokes Zugehörigkeit zur FO ist aber ziemlich sicher. LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 18:00, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Die Zugehörigkeit der Inquisitoren zum Imperium ist auch sicher und sie werden trotzdem mit dieser Farbe versehen. Ich wüsste nicht warum es inkorrekt sein sollte, diese Farbe für alle dunklen Machtnutzer zu verwenden, da es schon seit Jahren so gehandhabt wird. Wie du vielleicht jedoch bemerkt hast, versuche ich gerade eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du die Änderung schon mal rückgängig gemacht hast, zu dem Zeitpunkt stand aber auch noch nicht fest, ob er ein dunkler Jedi ist. Meiner Meinung nach tut es das jetzt schon. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 18:06, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Woher weißt du, dass Snoke ein dunkler Jedi ist? Wer hat das gesagt? Wo stehts geschrieben? Aber auch mal ernsthaft. Die JP hat deutlich größere Sorgen, als die Farbe einer Infobox!! Uns fehlen immer noch dutzende Artikel zu Reels und der Kanonliteratur. Darauf sollten wir unser Hauptaugenmerk legen! Gruß, Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 18:19, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC). ::::Dass Snoke ein dunkler Jedi ist, weiß man, wenn man sich den Trailer genau anschaut. Dann sieht man, dass er Rey mit der Macht foltert. Außerdem ist er Kylo Rens Meister und der ist ja wohl eindeutig ein dunkler Jedi. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 18:22, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::Bedenke Machtnutzer sind nicht den Jedi gleichzusetzen. Die Nachtschwestern setzten auch die Macht für dunkle Zwecke ein, sie sind aber weder Jedi noch Sith. Auch keine Dunklen Jedi. Zu Snoke wissen wir im Moment einfach noch zu wenig. Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 18:24, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Gutes Argument! Nun gut, dann warten wir auf TLJ, sollte da jedoch rauskommen, dass Snoke doch ein Sith oder dunkler Jedi ist, werde ich die Farbe "Sith" wieder auf seine Infobox setzen. LG, --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 18:27, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Darfst du gerne machen, dann aber bitte mit besseren "Beweisen".^^ LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 18:51, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Was mir gerade aufgefallen ist, die Nachtschwestern nutzen auch diese Farbe (Bsp. Talzin). Warum sollte dann Snoke eine Ausnahme darstellen? --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 20:38, 11. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Weil sich die Nachtschwestern nicht eindeutiger einer Gruppe zuordnen lassen. Sogar wenn Snoke eindeutig ein Sith wäre: Warum diese Farbgebung und nicht die für die FO? Bisher war seine Rolle als Führer der FO deutlich wichtiger als seine Machtfähigkeiten. Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 14:31, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC)